Your Hand in Mine
by S. Muffin
Summary: Advanceshipping. A collection of 100 drabbles, around 100 words each.
1. Watermelon

**A/N: **I wanted something simple to do that would help me stay in the flow of writing and let me get rid of some plot bunnies without having to write more than one hundred words. I've also wanted to tackle a prompt table for a while now, so I figured starting this new collection would be a good way to go about doing all of that. The prompts I'll be using are from the 100 Prompt _Table B _in the LJ community _100_prompts, _but I didn't claim Advanceshipping over at the community, so I'll be doing this challenge unofficially. Also, there are five prompts on the table labeled "Writer's Choice" but I haven't been able to think of any good ones, so feel free to suggest some if you have any ideas!

Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy reading these little snippets. Reviews and other methods of feedback, as always, are very much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you guys think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>041. Watermelon<em>

On long summer days when the weather was positively sweltering, Ash and May usually opted out of doing anything productive with their time. Instead, they chose to focus on a mutual pastime they'd shared since the early days of their friendship and still participated in to this day as a couple: eating.

As they sat alongside each other underneath the blazing noontime sun, laughing and smiling and picnicking despite the intense temperature, Ash decided that he would never get tired of watching May's joyful face, smiling and laughing with innocence in her eyes and watermelon seeds scattered across her cheeks.


	2. Coming home

****A/N:**** Future updates may not be this frequent, but this is something I'd like to update regularly. In any case, this particular drabble is meant to take place right after Battle Frontier and right before the start of Sinnoh.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>035. Coming home<em>

Returning to Pallet Town after a journey was often bittersweet.

As much as he missed his mother, his Pokemon, and everything else waiting for him back home, it always took time for Ash to readjust to such an ordinary routine. He was so accustomed to the hustle and bustle of traveling, battling, and adventuring that it wouldn't be long before he went stir-crazy.

This time, though, it wouldn't necessarily be the _journey_ he'd miss most; it would be thoughts of a certain blue-eyed, brown-haired girl that would keep him up at night, making him long for her company once more.


	3. Power

**A/N:** Props to anyone out there who loves _Star Wars_. And if you don't, well, I hope you still find this amusing, and may the force be with you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>057. Power<em>

"You'll never defeat me, you scruffy-looking nerf herder!"

Ash blinked.

"C'mon!" May exclaimed. "Are you afraid to face the wrath of my lightsaber?"

"...Huh?"

May waved her red, glowing...sword-like-thing in front of his face (he honestly had no idea what she was holding, nor why she was wearing his black bathrobe). "My lightsaber."

"Right...what are you supposed to be, exactly?"

May scoffed and rolled her eyes. "A Sith Lord."

Ash frowned in confusion. "Sith Lord?"

"A powerful badass from _Star Wars_," she elaborated. "Just call me Darth May."

"What's _Star Wars_?"

"..."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm breaking up with you."


	4. Watching

**A/N:** I should be leaving for school right now. Oops. Anyway, glad to see people are liking this collection so far! Remember, you're all welcome to suggest prompts for me to use in future updates :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>075. Watching<em>

He was always watching her—watching the fierce determination in her eyes whenever she would dominate a Contest stage, or the graceful bounce in her step as they walked all across the world and back, or even the contented smile on her face whenever she fast asleep.

Whatever the circumstance, he was always, always, _always_ watching her with a fondness he still couldn't put into words, committing every last detail about her to memory.

Someday, though, he would summon the courage tell her exactly that. And maybe, he hoped, she would say that she had always been watching him, too.


	5. Under pressure

**A/N:** I like having this balance where I go back and forth between comedic drabbles and then more serious ones. What do you all think?

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>080. Under pressure<em>

"Hmmm..."

"You alright, May?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?" Ash watched his girlfriend with one eyebrow raised skeptically.

Eyes narrowing in concentration, May ignored his question and once again hummed thoughtfully. Ash could feel the weight of her decision as the tension in the room increased.

"Take your time," he encouraged.

May nodded absently in response.

A few moments later, a triumphant smirk on her face, she picked up a chess piece and slid it across the board.

Ash studied her move, before offering her a sympathetic smile and moving his own piece forward and taking hers in return.

"Checkmate."

"DAMN IT!"


	6. Sunrise

****A/N: ****The following prompt was suggested by _black angel 2011_. If you'd like to recommend some prompts of your own, please feel free to do so! Just keep in mind that I may not write drabbles for all of them, so it will just depend on which ones I get ideas for. Still, feel free to suggest them!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>096. Sunrise<em>

As much as she enjoyed a good night's rest, there was something about waking at the crack of dawn that oddly appealed to May; she loved the smell of the crisp, morning air, the feeling of dewy grass between her toes, and the pale pink and lavender undertones that colored the sky as the sun steadily rose above the horizon simply took her breath away.

But what she loved most was seeing the first rays of sun shining down on Ash's peacefully sleeping face, and then being there to greet him with a brilliant smile when he finally woke up.


	7. Tongue tied

****A/N: ****Warning, this drabble is cheesy and cliche times infinity, haha xD But, I dunno, I'm still pretty pleased with it, so I hope you all enjoy it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>089. Tongue-tied<em>

Sometimes, Ash found that his feathers were easily ruffled when it came to speaking; it didn't take much to make him to lose his train of thought and stumble over his words when he was angry, embarrassed, or overly excited.

But the only time he was ever rendered truly speechless, unable to formulate a rational thought let alone a coherent sentence, was when he would stare directly into his girlfriend's bright, ocean-blue eyes. Just like the prevailing waves of an ocean during a storm, May's eyes would drag him under their surface and send him positively reeling through their depths.


	8. Circus

****A/N: ****This drabble is a sequel to "Power." I was glad to see how much you all enjoyed the Star Wars reference :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>063. Circus<em>

"Um...May?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you painting Pikachu's ears _green_?"

May turned to face him. "This isn't Pikachu," she answered seriously. "This is Master Yoda."

Pikachu squeaked happily. "Chu!"

For a moment, Ash contemplated asking her who that was, but then quickly realized it wouldn't be the smartest idea.

With yellow fur, red cheeks, and now green ears, Ash couldn't help but think his best Pokemon looked a bit...clown-ish. All Ash needed to do now was put on that weird suit of armor May had showed him earlier and the three of them could run off and join the circus.

"...Right."


	9. Quitting

**A/N:** I realize now that I never really mentioned this before, but to clear up any possible confusion none of these drabbles will relate to one another unless stated otherwise. So if it seems like they jump around from time to time, that's why :) Anyway, hope you all enjoy this drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>011. Quitting<em>

The words "quit," "surrender," "yield," and any other synonymous phrases simply weren't a part of May's vocabulary. Determined and hard-working, she absolutely refused to throw in the towel until she completed a task successfully, regardless of how trying the situation was. She made sure she applied this mentality to everything she did, whether it was competing in Pokemon Contests or simply pursuing the boy she loved.

She understood that this boy, at age fourteen, was most likely completely oblivious to the level of her affection for him. But she _would_ profess her feelings to Ash one day, no matter what.


	10. Stare

**A/N:** Yay for ten drabbles!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>020. Stare<em>

Lately, every time he so much as looked in May's direction, Ash felt an unfamiliar feeling begin to swell in his chest, a curious combination of nerves and elation and complete adoration. Even now, as she rolled out her sleeping bag across camp, a routine and mundane task that she performed nightly, he couldn't bring himself to look away, utterly captivated by her every move.

"Hey, Ash?"

He snapped out of his trance with a start, cheeks flushing. She'd caught him staring.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He really needed to be more careful.


	11. Sway

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been quite busy with school, so here are 3 drabbles to make up for it. Reviews would be very much appreciated :)

This drabble in particular was just a random scene that popped into my head, haha. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>002. Sway<em>

"Let's go outside," May suggested randomly one evening, pulling Ash up to his feet and out the front door before he could utter a response.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Ash followed her to the swing at the end of the porch before promptly pulling her into his lap as he sat down. May laughed and leaned against him, winding her arms around his neck while his circled her waist.

Sighing softly, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly, while Ash pushed off with his foot and the swing gently began to sway back and forth.


	12. Perfect

**A/N:** This drabble's prompt was one that I came up with. Please feel free to suggest more prompts of your own if you haven't already :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>098. Perfect<em>

According to the literal definition of the word, May isn't perfect.

She has a fair share of flaws, and Ash can list them all. To name just a few: she's emotional and sometimes cries easily, when she gets overly excited about something she has a tendency to shout in his ear, she can't cook to save her life, and whenever they sleep in the same bed she _always_ hogs the blankets.

But her flaws are only a small part of the amazing person she is. And it is who she is as a person that makes her perfect _for him._


	13. Mercy

**A/N:** Okay, last one for now, everyone. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>079. Mercy<em>

May knew that, unlike her, Ash wasn't a romantic at heart. She didn't expect him to be one, either. Even now that they'd been dating for almost a year, he was still relatively naive when it came to showing his affection for his girlfriend.

But that never changed the fact that he loved her—truly and sincerely _loved_ her with his whole heart. His approach may not have always been spot-on, but Ash always had the most genuine intentions behind everything he did, especially when it came to loving her.

For May, knowing that would always be more than enough.


	14. Present

**A/N:** It's _KittyAttack's _birthday today, thus she suggested the prompt "birthday" in her last review for the occasion. However, I saw that I already had the word "present" on the list of 100 prompts, so I decided to go with that one instead. This drabble is still dedicated to you, though! I hope you're having an awesome b-day, and I hope you enjoy this fluffy drabble!

I also broke my rules with this one; it's a tad bit longer than 100 words (111 exactly, haha!), but the special occasion called for the extra few :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>010. Present<em>

When May turned fifteen, she received several thoughtful gifts from friends and family, but her favorite present was Ash's—a Torchic-shaped keychain, mailed with a card explaining that it had "reminded me of you the second I saw it!"

On her sixteenth birthday, Ash once again successfully beat out his competition with a stuffed Wartortle plush doll, accompanied by a card that read "See you next week."

But now, at seventeen years old, May couldn't have asked for anything better than the _presents_ her now boyfriend gave her in person this year: seventeen red roses, a Beautifly-shaped pendant dangling from a silver chain, and a card that read "I love you."


	15. Wasted

**A/N:** This drabble is random and a tidbit OOC, but I hope you all get a little chuckle out of it, haha :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>045. Wasted<em>

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Obnoxiously, May grinned at her boyfriend. Ash could tell that she was trying her best to maintain her innocence, but she wasn't in any condition to realize she was failing miserably. "Whaaaaat?"

Ash cringed at the tone of her voice. She only ever spoke to him in such a way for one reason and one reason only.

"You're wasted."

"Bingo!"

He sighed and repeated, "You have _gotta_ be kidding me."

May frowned defiantly at him. "And just what exactly is so drunk with me being wrong?"

Ash blinked.

"...You have _really_ gotta be kidding me."


	16. Practical

**A/N:** I imagined Ash and May in their early teens or somewhere around there in this particular drabble (like, 14-15 or so). Also, the prompt may be a little vague within this drabble, but May's response to Ash's question is supposed to be a very practical, no-nonsense kind of answer, haha :) Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>005. Practical<em>

"How do you even kiss a girl?" Ash asked May one afternoon with a look of confusion.

May's eyes widened. Since when did Ash, her clueless best friend and secret crush, think about _kissing girls_?

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, the absolute perfect response to his question. Before she lost her nerve, May leaned over and boldly pressed her lips to Ash's. She heard him gasp sharply, felt his body tense in shock, and after several seconds she finally pulled away.

"Like that," she said, smiling shyly as a deep red blush colored her now not-so-secret crush's cheeks.


	17. Forget

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews on the last drabble! I hope you enjoy this one as well :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>025. Forget<em>

After travelling on separate ends of the world and maintaining a long distance relationship, May was surprised when the first thing she felt when she finally saw Ash again was the overwhelming urge to hold him.

When they reunited, she immediately launched herself at him and held onto him for what felt like an eternity. She could barely remember what his very presence felt like, how it felt to stand next to him or to simply be near him, let alone what his arms felt like wrapped tightly around her waist.

She never wanted to forget that feeling ever again.


	18. Sticks and Stones

**A/N:** Three cheers for midterms...not! Sorry updates have been few lately, everyone. How's school going for all of you?

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>003. Sticks and Stones<em>

May absolutely hated fighting with Ash, hated it more than anything. She hated the sinking feeling she'd get in her stomach, hated the bitter taste each harsh word she threw at him left in her mouth. Thankfully, they rarely had a reason to fight, but when they did she still felt terrible.

But no matter how angry they'd get, no matter what they'd say to each other, May took comfort in knowing that by the end of the day they would always apologize and make up, and that she'd never have to worry about losing Ash over a silly fight.


	19. Engagement

**A/N:** Writing drabbles is so much more fun than writing essays and mock newspaper articles. Hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>064. Engagement<em>

"Once May comes back to Pallet Town," Ash began, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Brock nearly choked on his lunch.

"_Marry _you?" he echoed incredulously. "You want to get _married_, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, why not? May and I have been together for a long time, and we've come a long way in our journeys. I don't want to waste anymore time being apart."

Brock still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But...but you two are the last people I'd ever expect to settle down like that."

Ash simply smiled. "It'd be worth it."


	20. Freak Out

**A/N:** Busy busy busy. Sorry for the wait. Happy 20th drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>013. Freak out<em>

"What...did you do?"

May frowned, confused. "Huh?"

"What...did you _do_?" Ash repeated, staring into the mirror with horror.

"What do you mean?" May asked. "I cut your hair like you asked me to."

"I wanted a trim!" He turned, arms flailing angrily in the air. "Not _this_!"

Rolling her eyes, May moved closer to him and examined her handiwork. "It looks fine."

"It's too short!" he insisted.

Sighing, May reached behind him and picked up his cap, which had been sitting beside the sink, before plopping it atop her boyfriend's newly-shortened locks.

"There," she said. "Problem solved, you big baby."


	21. Stripped

**A/N:** ...meep.

(Ash and May are around 16-17 years old here.)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>026. Stripped<em>

"May!" Ash hissed. "What are you _doing_?"

May giggled. "Taking my clothes off. Duh!"

Ash blushed at her statement, looking away as May slipped off her t-shirt. "Okay, then—_why _are you doing that?"

Shimmying out of her shorts, she replied, "So we can go swimming!"

The sound of water splashing brought his attention back to his girlfriend. He watched as she swam the short distance of the pond they had stumbled upon, wearing nothing but undergarments and a broad smile.

"Hurry up, Ash!" she called. "The water feels amazing!"

Smiling, Ash sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, be right there."


	22. Online

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that "meep" is probably not the only thing I should be saying after being gone for like two months. Basically, school once again took priority and I had to focus on finals. But now I've graduated community college (which, if you read my blog, you probably know I haven't been able to shut up about that since before graduation even happened), am on summer break, and have plenty more free time to devote to updating more frequently again :)

So, anyone else here who plays World of Warcraft? If you don't I apologize for the fact that you might not understand much of this drabble, lol. WoW is another thing I'll have lots and lots of time for this summer, wooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>028. Online<em>

"I have a very serious question for you."

Ash looked up from his laptop computer. "What's up?"

Keeping her eyes glued to her own computer screen, May said, "Well, I'm trying to make a new alt and can't decide on what it should be. Should I pick Blood Elf Hunter or Draenei Shaman?"

"...You call that a serious question?"

May scowled. "Of course!"

"Hmm..." Ash pondered. "Why not make a Troll Hunter? They have Bow Specialization, remember?"

"Ah, you're right!" May smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ash grinned. "You'd be horrible at WoW."

"Oh, bite me!"


	23. Chained

**A/N:** This one is similar to _Engagement _but with a slightly different spin on things.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>040. Chained<em>

May hated being chained in one place for too long. Free-spirited and constantly moving, she could not foresee a time within the near future that would call for her to settle down.

Her ambition took her all around the world. Her goal to succeed fueled her every action. Her love for travel kept one of her feet always in front of the other.

That was why May felt extremely fortunate to have found Ash, someone hungry for adventure like she was, to spend her life with. The two of them could chase their dreams without anything ever holding them back.


	24. Cuddle

**A/N:** Time to bring out the fluff, aww yeahhh.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>048. Cuddle<em>

"You're being uncharacteristically romantic tonight," May commented as Ash wrapped one arm securely around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

With a triumphant smirk, Ash leaned back more comfortably against the tree the couple was resting in front of. He quickly kissed the top of her hair, before tucking her head securely beneath his chin, closing his eyes, and breathing a quiet sigh of contentment. "I know."

"You do?" May asked.

Ash nodded. "I do."

Smiling, May nuzzled closer to him, her arms circling around him in a loving squeeze as she, too, closed her eyes. "Good."


	25. Rain

**A/N:** Never realized how tough it could be _not _to go over 100 words. Sheesh.

Because of that, this one's a bit awkward. I'll probably redo it in the future. Sorry for the sudden temporary absence, but I'm back now!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>083. Rain<em>

"Wanna read to me?" May suggested one rainy afternoon, pointing to the paperback book Ash had in his hands.

Ash hesitated. "...I'm bad at reading aloud."

May shrugged. "So?"

"Well..." He sighed. "Okay."

Grinning, May moved over and sat down in between his legs and leaned back. Ash then placed his arms around her waist and brought the book in front of their bodies.

"It's not—"

"Just read!"

After giving May a summary of the story, Ash found his place and began reading aloud. He stumbled over the words, but his voice was relaxing, eventually lulling her to sleep.


	26. Lonely road

**A/N:** Oigh, this is really...angsty and sad. Not sure where this came from at all, to be honest. Sorry in advance, lol xD

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>037. Lonely Road<em>

"Come home," May whimpered. She knew what his answer was, but she still had to try. "Please, Ash, just come home."

Ash only looked away guiltily in response.

Suddenly, her tears began to fall, and Ash quickly pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Come home," she repeated more firmly, squeezing her eyes shut. "_Please_."

Ash remained silent, tightening his grip as she cried softly into his chest. In the end, though, part of May was actually glad he chose not to verbally deny her. Something about him saying it aloud would have made it so devastatingly final.


	27. Lipstick

**A/N:** Didn't get too creative with this one, but, merp! Oh welllll.

Edit: Fixed an error. Thanks to LuciferIX for pointing it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>067. Lipstick<em>

"Do you want go out with me again tomorrow night?" Ash asked May hopefully, after walking her to her room at the Pokemon Center. They'd just returned from first date together, and even though he was beyond nervous, practically jumping out of his skin, Ash wanted to take her out a second time.

May nodded enthusiastically, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Definitely!"

Ash touched his face, a goofy smile taking over his expression. He stuttered out a hasty "good night" and made his way back to his room, completely oblivious to the pink gloss smeared on his blushing cheek.


	28. Haunted

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to my Advanceshipping family...xD Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>015. Haunted<em>

"Do you ever get the feeling that somebody's watching you?"

"Um..." May looked up from the magazine she was browsing. "Like, someone stalking me?"

Ash shook his head. "No, like someone in an alternate universe or something."

May merely snorted in response.

"_What_?" Ash asked defensively. "I'm actually curious. Sometimes I get the feeling that like...there's this whole other world out there and everyone in it is watching us, haunting us, waiting to see what we'll do next."

Smiling, May patted her boyfriend gently on the back. "You need to lay off the sci-fi movies, Ash."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."


	29. Endless night

**A/N:** Another sad drabble, lol. Sowwy!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>053. Endless night<em>

Some nights, no matter how hard she tried, May just couldn't sleep. Every minute she waited for sleep to come felt like an eternity on those endless nights. Ultimately, she would find herself staring out her bedroom window as her thoughts swirled in continuous circles.

Johto was a beautiful region filled with uncharted opportunities, but traveling alone sometimes wasn't what May had imagined it would be. She got lost a lot. She was bored a lot. She was losing more contests than she was winning. Worst of all, she was lonely.

She missed _him_.

She missed him so, so much.


	30. Admire

**A/N:** Something a little more cheerful than the last drabble :) Oh, and happy 30th drabble! Woop!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>032. Admire<em>

"I-I know this might be a little weird, since we're friends," Ash sputtered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You might not even want to be friends anymore after this. But I...I feel something for you that goes beyond friendship."

May gasped.

"It's hard to explain," he continued. "Whenever I'm with you I feel like a better version of myself, because you're just so awesome. You're sweet and caring and funny and...and you're just awesome!"

More confidently, he concluded, "I love you, May. I love everything about you."

"Oh, Ash," she breathed, a smile coming onto her face. "I love you, too!"


	31. Winners and Losers

**A/N:** I've got a bit more to say than usual in this author's note, so I'll try my best not to ramble xD

First, thank you all so much for reviewing this collection so faithfully. It means the world to me to see how many people have been enjoying these drabbles over the last few months. This is my second collection to hit 100 reviews and it's just such an awesome feeling. Words can't explain. I love you all! Thank you thank you thank you! :')

Second, _WaterAlchemist_, if you're reading this, you most certainly can draw fanart for these drabbles! I'm so humbled that something I wrote has inspired someone to want to draw fanart :) I would love to see the finished results, too!

Third, I'm going to be a bit more lenient with myself on my 100 word limit for these drabbles. Drabbles from now on may be exactly or just a little above 100 words, though I'll try not to go past 150.

Fourth, check out The ADVancers proboards! It's an Advanceshipping forum I help run :) Link is on my profile page!

All of that said, hope you enjoy this drabble! Thank you all again!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>092. Winners and Losers<em>

May sighed sadly. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Sinnoh contests are harder than I thought they'd be."

On the other side of the vid-phone screen, Ash frowned. "You're doing nothing wrong. Things like this happen."

"Like losing four Contests in a row?" she asked doubtfully.

"Sure," he replied. "Following a dream isn't easy. There're bumps in every road and you may not accomplish all your goals on your first try. But in the end, you're still an amazing Coordinator. And you'll always be an amazing friend, too!"

May smiled. On the days she felt like a complete loser, she was glad Ash would be there to make her feel like a winner.


	32. Searching

**A/N: **This drabble was inspired by memories from my childhood, and also dedicated to Beastmode953 for giving me the idea to write a drabble about those memories :D

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>023. Searching<em>

"Hey, May, where's Emma?" Ash asked as he approached his wife. "I haven't seen her since lunchtime."

Smiling, May motioned for Ash to come closer.

"She's in here," she whispered once he was standing beside her by the bathroom door, before nudging it open.

Peeking inside, Ash laughed quietly and shook his head in amusement. There was their daughter, fast asleep in the bathtub with a pillow under her head and her favorite blanket draped across her tiny body. "Where on Earth did she get that idea?"

"Probably from her _father_," May replied teasingly, joining in on her husband's laughter.


	33. Played for a fool

**A/N: **Wrote this random and basically plot-less drabble quite a while ago, let it sit for a while, and then edited it. Idk, I just like it when Ash comforts May when she's upset :)

Updates will continue to be sporadic during the semester. Sowwy!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>050. Played for a fool<em>

"I just can't believe it!" she exclaims in disbelief. "The nerve of some people, I swear—is this behavior just normal in the Contest circuit now?"

Ash frowns, reaching out to bring May into his arms.

"Why did they ask me to help with the event if all they planned to do was belittle and disrespect me?" she rants on, voice starting to waver. "I just don't understand..."

The tears finally fall from May's eyes and Ash tightens his grip around her reassuringly.

"I'm such an idiot," she weeps into his shirt. "I'm a gullible, stupid, pathetic idiot."

"No, you're not, May," he counters gently. "You're a smart, caring, and amazing person. Don't let them, or anyone else, play you for a fool."


	34. News

**A/N: **This little snippet here is meant to take place before the events of the drabble "Searching." Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>081. News<em>

"Well, you're not sick," the doctor announced as he entered the exam room. "Something _did _show up in your test results, though."

Confused, May frowned. "If I'm not sick, why have I been feeling so awful?"

"Is she okay?" Ash interjected, gripping his wife's hand tightly. "I mean, it's been on and off for several weeks now."

The doctor smiled. "She's perfectly fine. In fact, I should say congratulations, May. You're pregnant!"

May gasped, but then a large grin spread over her face. "I'm..._pregnant_? Ah! That's so exciting! Ash, can you believe we're—_Ash_?"

His hand went limp in hers, before he promptly dropped to the floor.


	35. Crawl

**A/N: **And now this drabble is meant to take place after "News" but before "Searching." I'm really loving this whole Ash and May as parents thing!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>054. Crawl<em>

"Come to Daddy, Emma!"

May smiled, carefully pulling Emma into a standing position. Ash was kneeling down only a foot away from them, arms outstretched as he waited for their daughter to walk to him.

"You can do it, Emma!" May said encouragingly. "Just keep trying!"

Emma could only take one small, wobbly step forward, before falling back down on her behind. She didn't let that stop her, though, as she proceeded to quickly crawl over to her destination and into Ash's arms.

Ash laughed as he lifted Emma into the air. "Well, at least she tried this time."

Giggling, May nodded in agreement. "True."


	36. Bus

**A/N: **Let me update this once more while I still have enough free time to write drabbles xD

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>019. Bus<em>

Long distance relationships were tough as it was, but what made them even tougher were the countless goodbyes couples had to experience as they went their separate ways.

"Don't be sad," May said, poking Ash on the nose. He had walked her to the bus station to see her off, but was now reluctant to let her go at all. "I'll be back sooner than you can say, 'purple Pikachus prefer pretty perfume.'"

Ash chuckled. "Purple Pikachus prefer—"

May leaned up and pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him.

"Very clever," she remarked after pulling away. She smiled. "I'll see you in a week, okay?"

Ash sighed in defeat, but managed to return the smile. "Okay."


	37. Sweat

**A/N: **This drabble is another partner of the Advanceshipping family drabbles in this collection :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>076. Sweat<em>

May didn't often find herself completely hating Ash's guts, but when she did the circumstances were usually dire.

This was one of those circumstances.

"May, just—"

"Shut up!" she barked back at him.

Ash sighed. "I'm only trying to—"

"Don't you tell me what I need to do, you worthless..."

Ash's eyes widened as a colorful trail of expletives left his wife's mouth. She cursed him up and down for nearly thirty seconds straight before a new wave of pain overtook her. A sheen layer of sweat broke out across her forehead and she cried out as every muscle in her body clenched.

"Damn you, Ash Ketchum!"

"You are doing excellent, May!" the doctor said encouragingly. "Now, push!"


	38. Speakers

**A/N:** This one is for my fellow Advanceshippers, in honor of our epic Skype sessions :D

This drabble is rated T for a couple of questionable nicknames xD

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<strong>  
>By S. Muffin<p>

* * *

><p><em>071. Speakers<em>

"What are you doing?" May asked Ash one afternoon.

Ash sighed. "Trying to figure out how to use this stupid program."

"You mean Skype?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to call Brock, but you don't know what I've been through just trying to do that. I accidentally joined somebody else's call and now I don't know how to leave."

May raised an eyebrow as she examined Ash's laptop screen. Several pictures of people she didn't recognize were lined up in the center.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"Armadildo!" yelled one of the voices through the speakers.

"Vampiric Douche Pickles!" shouted another, before erupting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"And I am Master Platinum Omega Sir Gengar the Demon Slayer," added another voice. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, madam."

May blinked.

"...Never mind."


	39. Snowstorm

**A/N:** Feeling inspired to work on some drabbles thanks to my darling wubbzy. Her drabbles are amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hand in Mine<br>**By S. Muffin

* * *

><p><em>009. Snowstorm<em>

They were trapped.

May looked out the window worriedly, watching the snow fall. It piled rapidly on every possible surface outside, most notably the pathway leading to her and Ash's house. There was so much snow stacked in front of the front door that neither of them had been able to get it open earlier.

Speaking of her husband, May turned around and walked back toward the sofa, where Ash was currently sprawled out, fast asleep and snoring. She smiled at the goofy expression on his face and made herself comfortable beside him, pulling the quilt hanging from the back of the sofa down and draping it across their bodies.

If they were going to be stuck inside for the next few days, she supposed they might as well do their best to enjoy it.


End file.
